Un cadeau pour Kaminari
by Ilunae
Summary: Shinsou avait appris que cela allait être bientôt l'anniversaire de Kaminari.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour l'anniversaire de Kaminari.

* * *

Shinsou avait appris que cela allait être bientôt l'anniversaire de Kaminari. Leurs camarades de classe avaient l'intention de faire une petite fête en son honneur. Ils faisaient cela à chaque fois qu'il y avait un anniversaire.

Shinsou s'était dit que pour cette fois il pourrait faire un cadeau à son camarade de classe. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup Kaminari. Quand il était arrivé dans la classe A, l'autre adolescent était tout de suite venu lui parler.

Il était aussi le premier à lui avoir dit qu'il avait tout d'un héro. Cela lui avait fait très plaisir. Il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre qu'avec l'alter qu'il avait, il deviendrait un vilain. Kaminari ne l'avait pas jugé sur son alter, cependant.

Il s'était donc dit qu'il pourrait lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait aussi en lui faisant un cadeau. Seul problème, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Il n'était pas habitué à faire des cadeaux aux autres.

Shinsou décida donc de demander de l'aide à ses camarades de classe. En premier, il décida d'aller voir Kirishima. Ce dernier était très proche de Kaminari. Il devrait donc avoir de bonnes idées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes offrir à Kaminari pour son anniversaire ?"

"Mon pote mérite un cadeau très viril ! Je vais lui offrir des haltères ! Il a besoin de se muscler un peu ! C'est important pour un héro !"

Kirishima n'avait pas tort mais, cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Kaminari n'aurait pas besoin d'une seconde paire d'haltères.

"Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir de mon côté !" décida il de reconnaître.

"Oh ! Bah, tu pourrais lui offrir un punching-ball pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner !"

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise mais, Shinsou doutait que cela réussirait à entrer dans la chambre de Kaminari qui était déjà bien remplie. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Shinsou décida d'aller poser la question à Ashido. Elle aussi s'entendait très bien avec leur camarade. Elle pourrait sans doute l'aider.

"Je vais lui offrir un pikachu en peluche ! Comme Bakugou l'appelle souvent pikachu !"

"Je vois !"

Il ne pouvait pas faire le même cadeau qu'Ashido mais, il pourrait toujours trouver une peluche d'un autre pokémon du même type. Il y en avait pas mal.

"Tu pourrais donc lui offrir un ectoplasma de ton côté !"

"Mais ce n'est pas un pokémon du type électrik !"

"Non mais, je suis sûre que cela lui plairait si tu lui en offrait un !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout !"

Shinsou n'était pas très convaincu. Il préféra demander conseil à d'autres personnes avant de se décider. Il alla ensuite voir Bakugou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le zombie ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Kaminari pour son anniversaire ?"

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir !"

"Ça devrait pas être si difficile pourtant ! Il est comme Deku ! T'as qu'à aller ramasser des cailloux dans la cours et, il sera content !"

Shinsour ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Midoriya serait heureux de recevoir des cailloux de la part de Bakugou. Il aimerait tout ce que son Kacchan lui donnerait.

Il avait pourtant du mal à imaginer Bakugou offrir des cailloux à quelqu'un.

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Ouais ! Les abrutis, ça s'amuse avec n'importe quoi !"

"C'est donc ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je vais lui offrir le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais eu !"

C'était bien ce que Shinsou pensait. Bakugou ne lui était donc d'aucune aide. Il continua d'interroger ses camarades de classe. Sero avait l'intention d'acheter un jeu vidéo à son ami. Yaoyorozu, un t-shirt avec un éclair dessus.

Mineta lui avait conseillé de lui offrir des films pornos. Comme s'il pouvait faire cela. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un pervers comme lui. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de lui demander de l'aide ?

En fin de compte, il choisit l'ectoplasma en peluche comme le lui avait conseillé Ashido. C'était ce qui lui paraissait le mieux parmi tous les conseils que les autres lui avaient donné.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kaminari arriva. Toute la classe se réunit en fin d'après-midi pour lui offrir ses cadeaux. Satou avait aussi préparé un grand gâteau au chocolat.

Kaminari déballa ses cadeaux. Quand cela fut au tour de Shinsou de lui donner le sien, il se sentit un peu nerveux. Il se demandait si cela allait lui plaire.

Son camarade sortit donc la peluche du paquet.

"Waah ! Merci beaucoup mec !" dit-il avant de prendre Shinsou dans ses bras qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction.

Il était rassuré en tout cas. Kaminari avait l'air d'aimer la peluche.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
